FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a manual device for evacuating air from a container, and more particularly to a device utilizing a sealing cover provided with a valve, and a separate suction pump to cooperate with said cover.
Devices for evacuating air manually from containers have been well known for many years. Continuing efforts have been made to develop such devices which are inexpensive to manufacture and easy to operate, such that they can be used in the household as well as in restaurants and industries.